Nobody harms his blond
by Blank Angel
Summary: "One more thing. You ever try to hurt or scare MY Kise in ANY way, I'll put you on a hospital bed for good."


_**Nobody harms his blond**_

**A/N: _Ohio! Gehe! It's me again, the annoying little girl! I don't know...I suck at titles ~ssu! DX Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry to a fluffcchie about this. I had requested a drabble about it and I think she forgot...maybe you were still thinking about it ~ssu...Demo, I was getting restless so I wrote it out myself. Hope everyone enjoys it ~ssu! Please let me know how I did! 3333_**

**Word Count: 641**

* * *

Kise was deathly scared of birds and anything bird-related. He had always been. That's why he found himself dressed like a clown, standing right in front of Tokyo's most famous and busy mall, at the command of Aomine Daiki. Sometimes Kise wondered just WHY he complied?!...And WHY had he ever told AHOminecchi about his phobia?!... After half an hour of being snickered at by the passing people, he was on the verge of tears… He could't run away or change because the heartless Ahomine was watching from somewhere Kise couldn't see him. '_Only half an hour to go ~ssu! That was the deal! Then Baka-Aominecchi won't have ANY right to keep me here ~ssu!' _the poor blond thought, comforting himself. He wasn't gonna get his much deserved break so easily though, for he could see none other than Haizaki Shougo coming in the distance. Groaning, he hoped that he'd just pass by and ignore him. That wasn't gonna happen though. Haizaki, seeing his golden chance, smirked as he made his way towards the poor blond. Although shaking with fear on the inside, Kise managed to keep his cool and pretended that he didn't see the looming threat. Haizaki had a special talent though. He knew everyone's worst fears (note: that includes only everyone he knows/has known)…including his… _Uh-oh!...Aominecchi!...Save me! _

He had probably seen the obvious fear in the blonds' eyes… As he was getting closer, he bent down, picked something up and continued coming slowly, ominously towards Kise. Kises' sixth sense was screaming that Haizaki had picked up a feather, but he chose to ignore it and keep looking ahead, instead of the direction where the silver-haired teen was coming from. He noticed too late, when Haizaki had come closer, with his evil, taunting smirk on, that it INDEED was a feather! The blond froze for a moment. He forgot to breathe. With every step Haizaki took, he could hear his heartbeat. When he was a couple feet away, he held the hideous thing out towards Kise, grinning like a fool. That was it! Kise had instantly backed-up against the wall, screaming his lungs out. That didn't seem to stop Haizaki, who's grin only widened (how he was enjoying himself! D: ) and moved even closer!... Now Kise was moving against the wall, away from the object of his nightmares, screaming at the top of his lungs_ with Haizaki still following his movements! Just as Kise thought he was at a safe-enough distance, he bolted towards the road…or _**tried **_to, because he ended up bumping into a hard, broad chest wearing a white v-neck tee-shirt. The figure wrapped a protective arm around the poor, shaking blond before moving him aside and stepping between him and Haizaki. Knowing that he was safe, the now-pale-as-death blond let out a sigh of relief '_Aominecchi so cool!..But what took you so long ~ssu?! I nearly had a heart-attack!' _Grabbing Haizaki's feather-holding hand, Aomine glared at him and told him to drop the feather. Haizaki just scoffed and threw a punch at him, to throw him off-balance and continue scaring the living-hell out of Kise. Aomine, however, wasn't so easy to throw-off and just twisted this hand, **hard.** "OW! Let go, bastard!" howled Haizaki in pain. "Let" **_twist_** "go" **_twist_** "or else" _**PUNCH **_"I'll break your arm"**_ PUNCH_** "and you **know** I can do that" with that Aomine gave a final puch (not as hard). Haizaki limply let go of the darned object, now glaring at Kise. Giving him a slight push backwards, Aomine let go and turned towards his sobbing blond and hugged him tight. Just as they were about to go, he turned back to the beat-up Haizaki and said "One more thing. You **ever **try to hurt or scare **MY **Kise in ANY way, I'll put you on a hospital bed for good."


End file.
